Love or Lust?
by TakagiNaoSama
Summary: A funny story involving Haruka, Michiru, and the F-1 team.


author: Samantha  
Rating: PG- PG-13  
Timeline: after SailorStars  
Notes/Summary: Another one with the F-1 guys, but this time they meet  
Michiru (not for the first time though ;) )

My fanfiction-world F-1 racing team:  
(don't ask where they came from -.-)

- Seiji - sex-addict; teaser; dominating; likes Haruka but won't admit  
it, even to himself  
- Kenji - party animal; wild; horny; risk-taker  
- Masanao - bragger; player; horny; dominating  
- Hiroshi - normal guy; flatterer/charmer  
- Satoru - normal guy; sweet; passionate; romantic  
- Takashi - normal guy; talkative; impatient; hyper  
- Takao - follower; quiet  
- Yumiko - silly; lighthearted  
- Yukito - intelligent; kindhearted; gentle

- Kameda - team leader; older; mature

- Ryuji - newest team member; like Hiroshi but shy  
--------------------------------------------------------------

Love or Lust?

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Haruka."

"No problem, Kameda-san. What's the point of living in a mansion if you can't have guests every now and then?"

"Well, it sure cuts down on hotel costs. Since the next few tournaments are local, we don't need to worry about booking rooms in advance as long as we stay here."

"It's fine, really. You can stay here as long as you want to... I'll go get some appetizers for us to have before dinner, so just make yourselves at home and I'll be right back."

"Where-"

"Michiru's out shopping, Kenji-tachi."

The guys all moan and sit on the circle of couches in the living room. Haruka enters a few minutes later with chips, soda, and other lightweight snacks. She takes a seat next to Yumiko and sighs when she observes no one talking.

"Guys, Michiru should be here any time."

"That's good, 'cause I'm having withdrawal," Kenji complains. "It's been over two weeks since I've seen her!"

"You guys need to get out more," Kameda scolds them.

"Why should we when we can come here and see an Earthbound angel?"

"You really need to get out more, Hiroshi."

"Where's Hotaru-chan?" Satoru asks.

Haruka smiles, relieved to hear that at least one of her teammates has more brains than balls. "She's probably upstairs in her room. Want me to go get her?"

"Would you, please? I haven't seen her in a while either."

Haruka leaves for Hotaru's room just as there is a faint knock on the door. Seiji, Kenji, Masanao and Hiroshi stumble over each other to get it. Kenji reaches the door first and opens it just as the others crash into him.

"Michiru!" They all say at once, overecstatically.

She's carrying many shopping bags and the guys take them from her immediately.

"Let us take those for you."

"We're glad you're home."

"Are you going anywhere else today?"

"We're spending the night here, so let us help in any way possible."

Michiru giggles while walking in, four pairs of eyes planted on her plus another two from the living room. "Arigato, Kenji-tachi. That's very nice of you." She walks into the adjacent room and greets the rest of the team. "Haruka told me you were all going to be staying here for the upcoming games."

Kenji and Hiroshi sit on either side of Michiru on the couch while Seiji and Masanao kneel on the floor in front of her.

"Satoru-san!" a young voice echoes from the staircase.

Satoru stands and opens his arms to the little girl. "How have you been, Hotaru-chan?"

"Great! Why were you away for so long?"

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. I was really busy with work and everything so I didn't get a chance to come see you."

"I've made a bunch of new drawings. Do you want to see them?"

"Of course!"

"Come on!" Hotaru takes Satoru's hand and leads him up the stairs excitedly.

Kameda laughs along with the others. "That man needs some kids of his own."

"That didn't take very long," Haruka says as she passes Hotaru and Satoru on the way into the room. She sees the usual crowd around her fiancee and intrudes between them, kissing Michiru softly. "I didn't think you'd be back this soon."

"Well, I ran out of money faster than I expected."

"You spent it all? What'd you buy this time? Don't you have enough clothes?"

"Well..." Michiru grabs one of her shopping bags and pulls out a small box. She takes out the pink negligee inside and stands, holding it in front of her. "...if you want me to take it back..."

"Hell no!" Seiji yells overexcitedly. The other guys stare breathlessly at it as various images form in their minds.

"Michiru!" Haruka grabs the pink tangle of silk and lace and puts it back into the box, blushing ever so slightly. "Don't take that out in front of them!"

Hiroshi is the first to find his breath. "Can you model that for us later, Michiru-chan?"

"Don't even think it!"

"Oh, Haruka, they mean no harm. They're just having fun."

"Well, let them have fun with someone else. I'm tired of them constantly hitting on you!"

Michiru walks over to Haruka, touches a hand to her chin and kisses her lips softly. "Don't let them get to you, Love. I know you're stronger than that."

"Dinner's ready, minna!" Setsuna calls from the kitchen.

"Hai!"

---

Later that night, Haruka is showing the guys the guest bedrooms they're to sleep in during their stay. She gets to the end of one hallway, passing five spare rooms along the way.

"Well, there you are. Each room has a double bed, so you can sort yourselves out among them."

"Kami-sama, this place is huge! Is there at least a bathroom we'll be able to find in the dark?"

Everyone laughs at Yumiko's question.

"Hai, there are showers connected to every bedroom."

"Damn! Is there anything this palace of yours doesn't have?"

"Hardly a palace," Haruka laughs. "Odango gave us a sneak peek at the future Crystal Palace once. I swear it's gotta be five square miles! I can't wait to live there!"

"You'll have to invite us over when you do!"

Yukito sighs. "We'll be gone by then, guys."

Nine groans fill the air and Haruka laughs.

"Don't laugh at us. You're the one who's gonna get to enjoy it."

"Yeah," Kenji complains. "She's immortal."

Everyone is silent until a crystal voice to all their ears breaks it.

"Is everything alright?" Michiru asks from behind them. She has her hands folded behind her back and is wearing the pink negligee from earlier with a very transparent pink robe over it which is left open in the front.

Kenji, Masanao, Seiji and Hiroshi's eyes nearly pop out of their skulls as the rest of the guys stare breathlessly at the perfect figure in front of them.

"Good Lord Almighty!" Kenji drops to his knees with his mouth hanging open.

"Kenji-tachi, it's not nice to point," Kameda says, laughing.

"Yeah, but you've got a girlfriend," Yumiko speaks, being almost the only one able to.

Haruka leans against the wall with her arms crossed and laughs. "You guys need to stop dreaming."

Michiru looks at her lover in slight concern. "You're not jealous?"

"Why should I be? I'm the one getting into that lingerie tonight," she answers, not being able to wipe the grin off her face.

"You're in a good mood all of a sudden." Michiru crosses her arms as well at Haruka's certainty.

"We're the ones looking at your fiancee half-naked here." Seiji is the first one to recover and walks quickly up to Michiru, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "You come with me tonight, Baby, and you'll never want to go back."

"Get your horny ass away from her!" Haruka intrudes, picks up Michiru in her arms, and heads toward their bedroom. "See you in the morning, guys."


End file.
